What went wrong?
by LuniiMunii321
Summary: They were best friends since 3rd grade. Until highschool came along and they just drifted apart. On one drunken night they had made a mistake. Now they must face the consequences of being teenage parents. Jelsi, & a bit of T/G, C/T, Z/S, R/M
1. Chapter 1

They were best friends

**They were best friends**

"You'll always be my best friend, right Jase?"

"Of course Kel bell I'll never leave you, I promise."

**Until high school came. They drifted apart. And he broke his promise.**

_Shows a nervous Kelsi entering her first day in high school._

_Shows a new Jason entering the new day with his 'boys' while girls look at him with dreamy eyes._

"Hello ladies" he says with a sexy smile. Cheerleaders start to giggle uncontrollably.

"Hi I'm Kelsi Neilson." "Gabriella Montez" saying with a smile.

_He became a player. Bouncing from girl to girl. And a bully to people less of his status._

"Watch where your going nerd" he snarls while rudely bumping into her.

She watches with heartbreaking eyes while he walks away.

**Until one night. One drunken night changed her life forever.**

_Shows them kissing on the bed while throwing clothes recklessly._

"I'm pr..preg..PREGNANT!?" she gasps staring wide eyes at test in her hands.

**What will Jason do? Stick by her side through the whole thing. Or will he act as if nothing happened.**

"YOUR WHAT!?" shocked clearly written across his face.

'What Went Wrong?' coming soon to a computer screen near u D

**AN: Hi guys! Well this is my first story and I'm real excited about it. Soo plz review. Tell me what u think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayed. That's what I got, and have been for a year and a half. Best friends is what we were since the 3rd grade, until unfortunately last year. Teenage pregnancy is what I'm going through at the moment.

Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Kelsi Neilson and I'm 15years old, about 5'1(yes I'm** short**!) brown hair with blue eyes. I guess you can say I'm pretty petite. Mostly everyone says I have natural beauty, but I don't know..I never see it. I wear glasses but not those huge ones that'll make me look like a nerd..no offense to them anyways cause I'm considered as one. Right moving on soo I'm a sophomore..woot! Yes I know I'm also very sarcastic and random. Well I have the 3 most best friends in the world, who helped in me through everything that has so far happen to me. They are Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, and Taylor Mckessie. Out of the 3 I'm most closest to Gabi. She was the first friend I made when I came to East High. She was the first person I told about how my best friend since 3rd grade became my ex-best friend. About how I fell in love with him in 6th grade. And how he became the father of my unborn child.

**AN: Ello again my lovely reviewers. Well this is the first chapter. I know your probably think what the hell its so short! But no worries this is just the beginning, sorda like a prologue or whatever. So yes reviews will be appreciated :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Yup you heard right, don't worry your not going crazy

Yup you heard right, don't worry your not going crazy. My ex-best friend/ long time crush a.k.a Mr. I'm a super popular basketball player is the father of my child. Well he's not the only popular dude. His best friend Troy Bolton(captain), Zeke Baylor(shooting guard), and Chad Danforth(co-captain) are also most popular guys in school. They are total players. And yet they still caught our eye, we fell right under their boyish charm. We meaning Shar is after Zeke, Tay is into Chad, and Gabi has the hots for Troy. To think I would have hated Jason, but I don't. I love that idiot. Yes, he can be like that at times. Cute ,real slow, hot, funny, hot, and um yea HOT! No matter how much promises he broke, how many lies he told, how many girls he screwed, and how bad he broke my heart..I still can't get rid of the intense love I have for him. You might be thinking if he knows about the baby. Well the answer to that my friends is a NO. I want to tell him since he deserves to know. But I also don't since he might tell the school, call me a slut, or worst..not want any part in the baby's life. If you want to see some real sluts, just go to the cheerleaders. Fake hair, fake faces, fake boobs. Oh and lets not forget their outfits. Tight tops that show a little bit to much, skirts that reach mid-thigh that you can see their undies. This school doesn't exactly have a dress code, it should do. But as long as your not basically just flashing then whatever I guess its fine. Most guys here are man whores and most girls are sluts, so I wouldn't be surprised if most of the girl population at East got pregnant. Well then I have given the intro about myself, now on to my best friends and the playboy basketball stars.

Gabi, Gabs, Gabster, Ella, Bella, Brie, damn I know..so many nick names. Anyways, she has been my best friend since I first entered here. She was the nicest person who talked to me. She introduced me to Taylor and Sharpay. She's Latina, dark brown curly hair, brown eyes, nice tan skin, and petite. She's a real trustworthy person and real smart, scholastic decathlon co-captain smart. I can tell her anything and she wont tell a single person, unless I say its ok.

Tay, Tay-Tay, T. She's also one of my best friends. She's real smart, considering she's the captain of the scholastic team. Tay is African American, nice dark skin, straight black hair, brown eyes, petite and um yea that's it.

Shar, Pay-Pay, drama queen. Woot! Another best friend of mine. Ok so shar, she's the drama queen/former ice princess of East High. Unless you like your life, then I'd suggest you not get on her bad side. Well it's not that she'll kill you, just don't ever mess with her friends and brother, don't EVER insult her clothes. Oh yea, she also LOVES to shop. Her parents own country clubs all around the states, which makes her filthy stinkin rich. It also explains her **huge** room and **huge** closet filled with designer stuff.

Well that's all about my besties. On to the playboys..I mean baskethead dudes.

First up Mr. Troy Bolton. He's the captain of the wildcats basketball team. He's got girls all over him! Well, not literally. Girls just love him and would do anything to get in bed with him..even if it means humiliating others. His dad's coach here and gym teacher so he gets extra popularity. He's had a total of..well I lost count of how many girlfriends he's had after number 23. They barely last a week. His longest relationship was a month and a half with head cheerleader also known as queen of all sluts, Stacy McAdams. What really knocks the girls off their feet is his blue eyes, chestnut brown hair and rock hard abs.

Next is Chad Danforth, one of Troy's best friends. He's the co-captain of the team and also gets equal attention from girls. Chad's not the type to do good in school. I don't see the reason why he even shows up considering his grades only consist D's, C's, F's and if he's lucky sometimes he gets B's. Chad's most prized possession is his fro'. Seriously I always wonder if it's a wig. I was so close to sneaking up on him and pulling it, but I like the way my face is and wouldn't want it to be rearranged by the cheersluts(Shar's nickname for them). Anyways, he's African American like Tay and has dark skin and brown eyes. Total in girlfriends equals to..a lot. The thing that most attracts girls is his "sweet charm" and oddly, his hair.

Come on done Zeke Baylor! applause applause Right so Mr.Zeke here is the defense player..or whatever the hell he does cause I really don't pay attention to basketball. Ok so moving on. He loves to bake! Weird I know..a baskethead likes to bake. I never tried his food, but I heard it rocks. Just like Chad and Tay, he's African American. He has nice dark skin, short black hair and brown eyes and very shiny teeth. Honestly I don't know what toothpaste this guy uses, but I would love to use it..not that I have dirty teeth, I would just like shiny teeth. But yes he also gets attacked by girls. I find it kinda funny how they get mauled by girls. Zeke is tall! Obviously cause he plays basketball..but he's slightly taller than Troy. He is more nicer than the others. He's still a player and a douche but he's nicer. He actually does have a heart but he still breaks hearts. Its very confusing but yea its true. Girls are attracted to him cause of his baking, at first they thought he was gay..but then when everyone got use to it and they tried his food, then he was once again mauled by girls. His sweet charm and romantic side is attracting girls. He's had less girlfriends than his friends, but still a lot. Probably around 15 or less..or more.

Now ladies and gentle dudes! Time for dramatic pause while drum rolling **my** dude JASON CROSS! screaming girls Ok yes I was a bit over excited. Anywho lets talk about this little douche now. He's the slow one of the four friends but still kinda smart. He plays as small forward in his team. But yet again I'm not exactly sure what that is cause I pay no attention what so ever to this game..my attention's always on Jase. He's white, with amazing black hair that sometimes falls over his eyes, which are a nice brown color. In his spare time he mostly plays basketball, video games, and workout. His abs are just…damn! So beautiful. It makes me cry how wonderfully rock hard they are. Well he wasn't always a douche, he just transformed into one when high school came. He's a player, just like his friends. He can be sweet I guess, but only to his family of course. The once shy boy I knew turned into a total ladies man. Before he would almost piss in his pants if he wanted to talk to a girl he liked. But now, he can just snap his fingers and a girl is right by his side..ok maybe not literally but yea he can get a girl so easily now. The total in girlfriends he's had I also lost count in after 20 something.

Ok well yea I think that's basically everything about everyone. The cheersluts, well its just self explanatory. They're your average cheerleaders who throw themselves at guys and lost their virginity probably in freshman year. They're just real fake and just want popularity..and guys.

Moving on to how I got pregnant. It all started last year at a party..

**AN: Hola my lovely readers! I know u all probably want to throw eggs or tomatoes at me, or both for not updating soon. But there's a lot going on currently and I don't get the chance to update as much as I like. But have no fear! I will update normally. Thnxs! **

**-Muna xox**


	4. Chapter 4

Moving onto how I got pregnant. It all started at a party…

Let me first start off with how everything went downhill between me and Jase. It all happened to fast that I didn't even know what was happening. During the summer before 9th grade started, Jason was sent to basketball camp. I didn't know how on earth will I survive without seeing my best friend for the whole summer! But before he left we were at our secret spot just hanging out, and he made me a promise.

_Flashback._

_I was lying down on the grass with my best friend Jason just watching the sunset with him. He was sadly leaving for basketball camp for the whole summer._

"_Hey Jase?" I asked hesitantly._

"_What's wrong Kel Bell?" I really loved that special nick name he had for me_

"_Promise me. Promise me that you'll never leave me and you'll always be my best friend."_

"_of course! I wouldn't even think of doing anything like that. I promise you that no matter what happens I'll always stay by your side. In high school I'm gonna scare off all the boys to!" _

"_haha Jase. But still. I..I'm afraid that..once we get to high school your going to leave me" whimpering softly._

"_Kel look at me." I turned my head slowly but to embarrassed to meet his gaze. He used his finger to lift up my chin and said "Listen, you don't have to worry about anything ok? We've been best friends since 3__rd__ grade! Nothing's ever gonna change that. No one and I mean no one will __**ever**__ take your place cause you're my best friend. My number one. And I can't even think having anyone replace you." Tears started to form in my eyes._

_Before I could even wipe them away, Jase beat me to it._

"_Oh Jase" I couldn't even get the words out. "That's the most..sweetest thing anyone has __**ever**__ said to me. I'm so lucky to have you as a best friend!"_

_Laughing softly he said "Oh come on Kel, don't get emotional..ur gonna get me the same. I'm a man! Men don't cry" _

"_Real men cry." I laughed._

"_oh well then, yea I just don't wanna get emotional yet"_

_And that's how it went. Just laying here with my best friend enjoying our last moments till he went to basketball camp._

Yea so there's the 'promise' he made. Some promise. He broke it! But that's not the only thing that hurt me. He changed. He replaced me. He forgot about me. Late night phone calls and texting slowly stopped. We just completely lost in touch. Emails started getting shorter and shorter until one day..they just stopped. I was devastated. But I got over it thinking he was busy at camp.

Then the day I was waiting for came. Jason was coming home from camp. Boy was I in for a big surprise.

_Flashback.._

_Beep! Beep! Oh god what the hell is that annoying sound? Am I dying!? AHH! HELP ME! Oh wait..um my bad its just my alarm. I slammed my hand on the snooze button. But then realization dawned on me and I remember that today is the day Jason comes home from camp. I shot out of bed and quickly took a shower and dressed in some dark washed jeans, white tank top with a yellow cardigan. I finished off with some white flip-flops and the white gold 'K' necklace I got from Jason on my 15__th__ birthday. I blow dried my hair and just left it down, dabbed on some eyeliner and lip gloss and put on my glasses. I grabbed my keys, cell phone and the gift I got for Jase which was a dog tag with a basketball and his name underneath it. I ran out the door yelling out a quick bye to my parents. Then I headed off to Jason's house so I can catch a ride to the airport with his parents. _

_Finally! We got to the airport 30 minutes later and waited at Jason's gate. I was jumping with excitement, but not literally..now that would be awkward and embarrassing. I was just standing there until a pair of warm hands grabbed my waist and twirled me around. I started to freak out thinking it was some weird guy trying to hit on me._

"_AHH HELP ME! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" _

_Then I started to hear laughter..a very familiar laugh. I turned around seeing Jason on the floor laughing his guts out and then I realized it was just him._

"_Jason you dummy! What the hell was that? You scared me." _

"_s..s..ss..ssoor..sorry kels! But that was hilarious" grr..he was still laughing, people think I'm crazy, and my cheeks are probably resembling to a tomato. _

"_Hmph" I muttered crossing my arms feigning anger. _

_He got up then opened his arms giving his million dollar smile that just makes me melt. I broke into a smile then ran into his arms. I breathe in his warm scent, but something seemed different for some reason but I let it go. _

_He put me down and took a look at me..more like checking me out? I let that go to. All I was thinking about is that I finally get to see my best friend. _

"_Jase I missed you so much! Its so great to see you again" I said enthusiastically._

_He gave me a smile. "Well of course you did. Who wouldn't? but I missed you to" wow. He sounded kinda conceited. Since when was he conceited!? _

"_right yeah. So how was camp" I asked but before he could answer his little brother just had to interrupt us._

"_alright alright. Enough of your love fest, as much as I didn't really miss Jase, I'll be nice and would like to greet my brother to" oh god sometimes that kid makes me want to jump off a bridge. This is the second time my cheeks went red and its only morning! But Jase, he was different. Usually if someone would say something like that he would blush. But today, he just smirked and had a weird glint in his eyes. He was checking me out again which kinda made me feel weird and not in a good way. Ok something is completely wrong with him. He never checked me out before, well not that I know of. Anyways after many tears(from Jase's mom) we finally were able to bring him home. _

"_mmm home sweet home" he sighed closing his eyes. AHH he's so damn cute I just want to kiss him so bad. A hand waving in my face brought me out of my thoughts._

"_Ew gross Kels, stop imagining my brother naked" oh god this boy is in for some serious beating. I glared at him "Ok one I'm not imagining naked..hmm but wow what a thought" I mumbled the last part "And two I don't like him in that way so yeah." _

"_hahaha now that's funny. Real funny. Come on Kels everyone in this world besides Jase knows your in love with him" _

"_is it that obvious?" oh man this sucks! _

"_yeah pretty much." _

_Darn it! Now that's just perfect. Everyone knows I love my best friend besides the idiot himself. Oh snap I almost forgot his gift!_

"_Hey Jase" uh-oh I'm blushing! Why the hell am I blushing!? Oh right no wonder..I'm nervous_

"_Hey Kel! Oh man its so great to be home again. As much as I enjoyed seeing the girls from my cabin I really missed it here" woah woah! Hold it right there. Did he just say girls from his cabin!?_

"_um yea we missed you here to. But girls? I thought it was an all boys camp" ok ok I hope I didn't sound jealous right there._

"_Well obviously. Who wouldn't miss me? And yeah that's what I thought too. But it was for girls to! That was just a bonus for me. Basketball and girls! Now that's heaven right there." Ouch now that hurt. And since when did he become so..conceited? I don't have a good feeling about this. Right his gift. Damn I keep forgetting! Curse him and his good looks._

"_Oh Jase by the way this is for you" I took the wrapped box out of my pocket and handed it to him. He took it with no hesitation which is weird since he usually refuses gifts from me but ends up taking them. He started tearing it apart and opened it up._

"_Wow! Kelsi this is awesome. Thanks" He gave me a hug. But for some reason I felt like he didn't exactly appreciate the gift. I noticed an unfamiliar chain on his neck._

"_Uh Jase. What's that around your neck?" I asked pointing to his neck._

_He looked down. "Oh this. I got it from this girl. And wow was she hot! I got her number too. I probably scored tons of numbers there and made out with like 10 hot chicks!" Ouch now that hurt even more._

"_Oh that's..nice" Psht nice my ass!_

"_I know right!" Wow I guess he didn't notice my disappoint which he usually does._

"_So are you going to call them?" Please say no please god's of love say NO!_

"_Nah I'm not going to call them. They were just a couple of flings I had. Summer flings Kels." As much as I was overjoyed he said no, that was kind of harsh to those other girls. And summer flings? What the hell! Is he becoming a freaking man whore?!_

"_Wow..um isn't that a bit harsh?"_

"_Oh come on kels there's so many other hot girls that are just waiting for me" Yeah! Like me u big dope! _

"_Uh yeah sure. Man whore" I mumbled the last part thinking he didn't hear me but woah was I wrong._

"_Wait ok what did you just call me?" uh-oh..busted!_

"_Um n..n..nothi..nothing" _

"_Sure it was nothing. You just called me a man whore! I'm your best friend Kelsi and you have no right to call me that." He never calls me by my real name unless its something serious or he's real pissed. And no right!? I'm about to give him a peace of my mind_

"_NO RIGHT! What the hell Jase look at you! You ARE a man whore. You, you changed. Since when have you been so conceited? Since when have you had summer flings? Your not the same Jase, my best friend who always knew if I was lying or not, who would NEVER treat a girl like she was trash. Your..your a man whore!" By this time I was crying but I didn't care._

"_Well yeah so what? Maybe I like having girls around me like that. At least I know they want me. And I'm NOT conceited so don't you dare call me that you stupid slut!"_

_Ouch that just really hurt. That was the last straw. I raised my hand and smacked him across the face._

"_How dare you! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SLUT! If you want to see a real slut..then just go back to your summer flings! You know what just..just don't talk to me EVER! I HATE YOU JASON CROSS! GO TO HELL!" And I ran out of the house crying. I ran all the way to my room and I just lay there in bed crying. And the worst part, what really hurt me the most..he didn't chase after me. _

Yeah so there's what happened. What a great way to end summer right? I cried all night and just couldn't stop. I lost Jason. I lost my best friend. I was even thinking of telling him my true feelings for him but that just went down the drain. I just thought he was just going through some sort of phase. But then high school was coming around the corner and I was getting more and more scared. Usually I would go to Jase. But everytime I tried to call or go over to his house, he was never home. Apparently he made some new friends at camp and would hang out with them most of the time. Probably playing basketball, checking out girls. Making out with them. I shuddered at the thought. I just hope that one day..I'll get my best friend back. I pray every night for that. I wonder when my prayers will come true.

**Wow I know its been years since I've updated! I'm sooo sorry. But there's just been school getting in the way and my cousin's wedding in Canada. But no worries I'm here to update again. I hope I didn't lose any reviewers. But I promise to update soon. Thanks and please review.**


End file.
